


Promissory Estop My Heart

by EnoughLightHome



Category: American Politics - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2016, American Politics, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Ficlet, Law, M/M, Obama-Era, Pining, Politics, Satire, US Supreme Court, Who's to say if it's canon or not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnoughLightHome/pseuds/EnoughLightHome
Summary: Star-crossed lovers: a conservative Supreme Court justice and a progressive Supreme Court nominee. All's fair in love and law...
Relationships: Merrick Garland/Samuel Alito





	Promissory Estop My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This work is extremely cursed.

From across the chamber, the white-haired man's face was cherubic, with blushing elfin features full of an innocence that Justice Samuel Alito could vaguely recall feeling himself not-so-long ago (although these last year have felt like eons). It stirred something deep in him to see a face so open and vulnerable, so certain still that the law was a vehicle for tender goodness that could be driven with just the right amount of care and precision towards the goal of justice. 

Samuel had believed that himself once upon a time, but in his short tenure on the Supreme Court he'd quickly learned that the law was no more than a tired exercise in futility. And he knew that this ingenue standing beside Obama was a man of "progress" (in his mind, Samuel spit the word) who sought to destroy the foundation of the country that Samuel loved so much by breaking with the traditional values he perceived as antiquated... and yet...

Samuel swallowed. And yet, he couldn't look away.

Behind his wire-framed glasses, the caramel orbs of Merrick Garland were so bright and so optimistic and so alive and... he swallowed again... so very, very tempting. Then suddenly, as if thinking his full name had called to him aloud, Merrick turned his head and brown eyes met hazel for the first time. And for the briefest moment, the tension in the air was as thick as the wire frames perched precariously on Merrick's adorably pointed nose. Samuel quickly ducked- actually DUCKED, like a foolish schoolboy with a pathetic crush- and by the time he looked back up, Merrick's hypnotising, magnetic gaze was elsewhere, pouring out his intoxicating energy on some other person. 

Somehow, Samuel felt like he might be addicted to that energy already, after just a split-second's taste. He couldn't help the flames of jealousy that licked at his chest as he realized who had Merrick's undivided attention now: Chief Justice Roberts.


End file.
